


For You is That I Fight

by KarenHikari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no, you don't shelter from storms,<br/>Oh no, you're brave and you don't run.<br/>Hide and seek, that's not your call,<br/>Not of course, you just march on.</p><p>Short poem about Magnus and Alec's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You is That I Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people! Now, a couple of things before you read this little something! For all of you who don't know, apart from fanfiction I also write poetry and original stories. So, the other day I had this poem half-made and I was talking to a very good friend of mine, Mina, and she mentioned something about a Malec poem. Of course, you can't force inspiration to appear, but later that week I found myself trying to finish this and suddenly I knew how I wanted it to turn out.
> 
> I was really touched when Magnus said that he wasn't a fighter and that if it weren't for Alec he would have run and hid from the war. It just... love in itself is about facing fears so...
> 
> By the way and before I leave you to read, it's supposed to be on Magnus' POV.

Barely nineteen years old  
Barely an adult after all,  
And oh, the world just burned to dust,  
Right before his eyes, no more.

Responsible, from the start,  
A good student, that's a fact.  
Not a planet, just a star.  
Blazing eyes that shine in the dark.

He always answered when you called,  
Loved his family, loved his home.  
Never heard the word "Stop"  
And filled with so, so much love.

Always happy to lend a hand,  
Already old but still building castles of sand.  
His smile so loving I can barely stand,  
A kind, loving, young lad.

Barely nineteen years old  
Barely an adult after all,  
And oh, my, my sweet boy,  
Is it yet too early to grieve your loss?

Never letting their pain's last,  
About to take burdens from other's backs.  
Young still and young at heart,  
A dreamer, a dreamer from the start.

Don't you see, naive sweet boy,  
That offering your support  
Is just one reason for you feel so insecure,  
Depending not on others, on your own?

Sweet darling, you're so smart,  
And that's why I can't help but ask,  
Why, why is it that this impact,  
Had everyone but you taken aback?

Oh no, you don't shelter from storms,  
Oh no, you're brave and you don't run.  
Hide and seek, that's not your call,  
Not of course, you just march on.

I'm not like you, my dear, sweet lad,  
I do run, I like to hide.  
And yet, as I see you turn your back,  
You so brave as you depart.

I can't, I can't accept this loss,  
For you, you're all I've got.  
And so I march on, with you, my love,  
To a war, not less, not more.

For I've learned, my young sweetheart,  
That love isn't only a pretty blast,  
It's a feeling, it drives mad,  
It's being impulsive, choosing with the heart.

And as we fight, both holding swords,  
As we're loyal to our vows,  
I know, darling, I do know,  
I wouldn't change love for comfort.

You have taught me, my young man,  
Not only of battles, not of cries,  
But of fondness and selfless sacrifice.  
So yes, for you is that I fight.

**Author's Note:**

> And...? How do you like it? Did you enjoy it?
> 
> Please don't forget to comment your opinions! Read you soon!


End file.
